Aku tahu itu
by Funka Tokio
Summary: Aku adalah seorang pendusta. Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibirku, bukanlah kata-kata yang sesungguhnya terseru di dalam hatiku. Dusta yang ku ucapkan selama ini, hanyalah suatu perwujudan akan ketidakpuasan, kekecewaan bahkan asa yang selalu membayangiku setiap malam./ Gakupo's Side/ Rate M for language
1. Chapter 1

"Maafkan aku!"

Ya ampun. Baiklah, mungkin kali ini aku akan mencoba untuk memaafkanmu. Lagi pula sejak awal aku sudah mengetahuinya, kok. Kalau kau, pasti tidak akan bisa, bukan?

"Aku tahu itu."  
Aku menarik kembali bingkisan yang aku sodorkan kepadamu sambil menghela nafas sesaat. Manik manik matamu terus menerus menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Bibirmu tampak terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Aku sudah benar-benar mengetahuinya dan aku tidak mau mengetahui semuanya lebih dari ini.

"Nah, sepertinya hari sudah cukup sore. Aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum jam malam." Aku menyudahi acara bicaraku padamu sambil melemparkan senyum terbaikku. Persetan dengan rasa sakit yang terasa seakan menusuk dadaku, saat ini aku hanya ingin menghilang dari hadapanmu secepatnya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa menahan diriku agar tidak berteriak tepat di hadapanmu. Aku tidak mau membuat makin membenciku.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kaito."

Aku bergegas melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari tempat ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa tanganmu justru meraih pergelangan tanganku tepat saat aku membalikkan tubuhku?

"Tunggu, Miku. Dengarkan aku dulu!"  
Apa lagi yang harus kudengar darimu, bodoh? Permintaan maaf? Apa perlu aku berteriak padamu bahwa aku sudah muak dengan kata maafmu itu!

"Aku memang tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu.."  
Hebat! Kau benar-benar aktor yang hebat Kaito! Kau sudah berhasil menjatuhkanku tepat di hadapanmu! Tidakkah kau tahu, dadaku terasa sangat sesak setelah mendengar perkataanmu tadi! Apakah kau benar-benar sudah membuangku?!

"Tapi, setidaknya biarkan aku menerima bingkisan darimu, Miku.."

Bingkisan? Ah, benar juga. Bingkisan yang saat ini ada dalam genggaman tanganku. Memang awalnya ingin kuberikan padamu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa harus segera membuang benda menjijikkan ini sekarang juga.

Aku segera membalikkan punggungku dan menyodorkan bingkisan itu kembali padamu sambil memasang sebuah senyuman di wajahku. Aneh. Kenapa kau malah tampak terkejut, Kaito. Apa reaksiku berlebihan?

"Baiklah, ini untukmu."

Aku menyodorkan bingkisan itu tepat diatas tanganmu. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau aku tadi melemparkan bingkisannya kepadamu. Manik matamu itu tampak melebar saat melihat banyaknya plester yang melingkar diantara jari jemariku saat melemparkan benda itu.

"Buang saja kalau kau tidak suka."

Tepat setelah aku mengatakannya, aku segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku tidak peduli denganmu yang saat ini berteriak memanggil namaku. Ataupun suara derap langkahmu yang terdengar samar di balik punggungku.

Aku merasa sangat hancur Kaito! Berhentilah memberikan secercah harapan padaku! Berhentilah mengejarku seperti ini Kaito!

Aku terus berlari, tidak peduli kemana langkah kakiku akan membawaku, yang kuinginkan hanyalah menjauh darimu. Aku sudah merasa cukup terluka mengingat bahwa kau masih saja berusaha mengejarku sejauh ini.

Hey, tahukah kau Kaito. Aku merasa duniaku runtuh saat melihat sosok itu berjalan di hadapanku. Sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna gulali yang sedang melemparkan senyuman manisnya untukku. Membuatku harus segera memperlambat langkah kaki dan bertingkah normal seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Miku. Apa kau tahu dimana Kaito?" Nada bicaranya yang begitu halus dan suaranya yang lembut seakan mengusik pendengaranku. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Si bodoh itu? Aku tidak tahu. Maaf, ya. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang juga! Sampai jumpa!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku benar-benar harus menyingkir dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Dan sekarang, gadis itu justru memasang ekspresi kebingungan melihatku yang tampak tergesa. Karena aku bisa merasakannya, kau sudah berhasil menyusul langkah kakiku.

Aku tidak mau harus menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubunganmu Kaito. Aku mau pulang sekarang, sebelum air mataku tumpah dihadapan kalian berdua.

"Miku! Tunggu aku, Miku!"  
Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi Kaito. Aku bisa saja mati kalau harus terus menerus menunggumu. Dan berdasar pada pemikiran itulah, aku berlari menjauh dari sana. Terus berlari, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di balik punggungku.

Karena aku tahu, saat ini pasti kau sedang menggenggam tangan gadis gulali itu dengan erat.

* * *

"Pagi!"  
Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang di wajah, aku membuka pintu kelas pagi ini. Dan bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku, kau bangkit dari tempat dudukmu sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

Apakah bengkak di mataku ini terlalu mencolok? Atau karena garis hitam yang melingkar di bawah mataku gagal ku samarkan?

Aku mengacuhkannya dan berusaha bertingkah seperti biasanya. Melambai pada setiap anggota kelas yang membalas sapaanku dan berbagi candaan di pagi hari sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas tempat duduk.

"Miku.." Suaramu tampak bergetar saat memanggil namaku lirih. Sebegitu bersalahnya-kah dirimu? Kalau memang benar, menjauhlah sekarang juga dari hadapanku. Aku benar-benar merasa akan hancur lagi bodoh!

"Aku tahu, Kaito. Aku sudah tahu."

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arahmu sambil memasang senyum. Memasang wajah seolah aku baik-baik saja. Yang mungkin bisa kau tebak, kalau itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Selamat ulang tahun bodoh. Dan selamat atas hari jadianmu dengan Luka."

Aku mengucapkannya juga, meskipun aku harus menahan setiap bulir air mata yang terasa akan jatuh. Tapi tidak apa. Yang terpenting saat ini aku sudah mengucapkannya.

Kau tampak terperangah mendengarku mengatakannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di wajahmu dan dengan sekali gerak, kau merengkuhku dalam pelukanmu.

Sakit, Kaito. Hentikan...

"Terimakasih, Miku."

Jangan katakan, Kaito! Aku mohon!

"Kau memang teman terbaik yang kumiliki!"

Dan duniaku terasa runtuh kembali.

"Hey, kau tahu Miku! Syal buatanmu itu benar-benar bagus! Tidak kalah bagus dengan buatan Luka, lho!"

Gadis gulali itu lagi.

"Hee, baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, tidak aku memang tersenyum. Sekalipun sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatiku aku menjerit kesakitan. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menyadarinya, bukan?

Karena aku, adalah aktor yang hebat.

Aku tahu itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku tahu itu **

Kaito's side

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

**Warning:** typo, tata bahasa yang buruk, cerita yang terasa hambar ketika dibaca, dan beberapa kata kasar yang keselip dalam cerita.

**Special thanks: **Park Hyesung - YWDK, vermiehans, KuroKunai. Review kalian benar-benar berarti buatku. Terimakasih, karena kalian sudah berhasil membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya. Juga, bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ceritaku.

* * *

Aku adalah manusia paling naif di dunia ini—  
"Kaito! Kau itu memang brengsek! Kau adalah orang ternaif yang hidup di dunia ini, dasar pecundang!"  
—Begitulah orang-orang memanggilku. Aneh? Mungkin iya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka memanggilku seperti itu. Apalagi dengan kata-kata kasar yang terkadang mereka ucapkan di antara sederet kalimat yang selalu ditujukan padaku. Tidakkah mereka pernah di ajari sopan santun dalam berbicara oleh orang tua mereka? Ataukah dengan alasan 'aku sudah dewasa', mereka jadi bisa bertindak seenaknya saja dan mengatai orang lain begitu saja?

Ah, lupakan saja soal semua itu untuk saat ini. Sekarang aku harus berfokus pada gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku, Rin Kagamine. Gadis itulah yang tadi meneriakiku dengan sederet kalimat mengerikan yang membuatku hanya bisa memiringkan kepala sambil menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya.

Lalu sekarang apa? Aku melihatnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil menggeram ke arahku? Oh, apakah dia mencoba untuk menamparku?

"Kh! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dasar brengsek! Ingat itu, Kaito!"

Hei, memangnya apa salahku? Bukankah yang salah itu kau, Rin? Kaulah yang mencoba untuk menamparku setelah berteriak ke arahku?!

"Selamat atas hari jadianmu, brengsek! Semoga kalian cepat putus!"

Dan sekarang kau malah memintaku untuk segera putus dengan Luka? Apa kau sudah gila! Aku tidak mungkin akan memutuskan gadis itu begitu saja! Aku benar-benar mencintainya! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan gadis itu dulu!

"Mulai sekarang, jangan dekati Miku lagi!"

Miku? Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya saat ini! Aku harus mencari gadis itu segera! Aku harus segera meminta maaf padanya atas penolakanku waktu itu! Aku rasa. permintaan maafku waktu itu kurang sopan.

Eh, surai tosca? Bukankah itu Miku? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Len Kagamine? Tunggu. Apa-apaan ini. Ini semua sebuah kebohongan, kan?

Kenapa Miku menangis dibalik punggung pemuda itu dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertaut? Dan bukan menangis di sampingku seperti dulu?

"Miku!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memanggil nama gadis itu. Tidak, kenapa sekarang dia justru memalingkan wajahnya dariku? Biarkan aku menatap wajahmu, Miku! Biarkan aku mengetahui sejauh apa kau menderita dan biarkan aku juga merasakannya, Miku!

"Menjauh dari kami."

Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalian mau membawanya kemana Kagamine bersaudara?!

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu! Jangan pergi, Miku!"

Tidak peduli sekeras apa aku berteriak, tidak peduli sebanyak apa aku memanggil namanya, gadis itu.. tidak mau membalikkan punggungnya kepadaku.

Saat itu juga, aku merasa hancur.

* * *

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi kepadaku. Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan sehingga membuat Miku mengacuhkanku? Apakah aku sudah bersikap keterlaluan kepadanya? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit begini?

"Kaito, kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini kau tampak sedikit kacau."

"E-eh? Aku baik-baik saja,kok. Kau tenang saja, Luka."

Bukan hanya sedikit sayang. Tapi aku benar-benar kacau hari ini.

"Benarkah?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku. Maafkan aku, Luka. Aku terpaksa membohongimu. Ini semua demi hubungan kita berdua.

Oh, tidak. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuatku jadi merasa bersalah telah membohongimu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kaito."

"Ah, benar. Lebih baik kita sedikit bergegas. Ini sudah terlalu sore."

"Baiklah. Seperti apa katamu, Tuan Kai."  
Seperti biasanya, gurauanmu yang terdengar lembut di telingaku selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum ke arahmu. Ah, betapa manisnya semburat merah yang muncul di wajahmu Luka. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung sudah memilikimu.

"Mari, kita pulang."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dan Luka menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Kami berdua pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku menceritakan hal apa saja yang terjadi pada hari ini dengan sedikit candaan, yang disambut dengan tawa oleh Luka. Tapi aku melewatkan bagian di mana Miku dengan si kembar Kagamine mengacuhkanku. Biar saja, aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah mereka. Toh, mereka juga,kan, yang salah.

Tidak, seharusnya aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Karena saat ini, tepat di persimpangan di hadapanku, Miku sedang berdiri disana sambil menggendong seekor anak kucing yang tampak lusuh. Dia hanya berdiri disana dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpampang di wajahnya, seolah-olah tidak menyadari keberadaan kami.

Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Saat ini, atau tidak untuk selamanya.

"Luka, maafkan aku!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Mencoba membuat keadaanku saat ini tampak sangat menyakinkan bagi Luka. Bisa kudengar, Luka menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti Kaito."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku perlahan. Mencoba menangkap suasana yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit menyesakkan. Tapi Luka, dia hanya tersenyum kembut ke arahku.

"Sampai juma besok, Kaito."

Luka membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan senyuman Luka. Apa dia merasa kecewa karena tingkahku? Tidak, seharusnya dia tidak kecewa. Bukankah tadi dia tersenyum? Ah, lupakan saja.

Aku harus bergegas sebelum Miku beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Dengan langkah perlahan, aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Seperti biasa, selalu menolong seekor kucing yang dibuang di jalanan. Kebiasaanmu itu perlu diubah, dasar anak kucing."

Miku menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Pupil matanya tampak membesar begitu menyadari keberadaanku, yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak berubah drastis.

Tiba-tiba saja, Miku membalikkan badannya. Aku segera meraih tangannya tepat sebelum gadis itu melangkahkan kaki.

"Jangan pergi, Miku."

Tubuh Miku tampak sedikit tersentak kaget. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

"Aku mohon Miku. Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak ada hal lagi yang harus kudengar darimu, Kaito."

"Tidak! Kau harus mendengarkanku Miku!"

Aku menarik tangannya dengan kuat, mencoba membuat gadis itu membalikkan badannya ke arahku. Sayangnya, aku sudah membuat kesalahan. Apa yang sedang kulihat saat ini, membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

Miku, sedang menahan tangisannya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu Kaito?"

Miku menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Jemari tangannya menggenggam ujung rok sekolah dengan kuat.

"Kau itu, benar-benar brengsek."

Tidak!

"Aku menyesal sudah bertemu denganmu, Kaito."

Jangan berkata seperti itu, Miku!

"Seperti kata Rin, kau memang naif. Sangat naif."

Hentikan!

"Aku harap, kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Sudah cukup! Jangan lanjutkan perkataanmu!

"Jangan temui aku lagi, Kaito. Demi persahabatan kita."

Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jangan pergi Miku!

"Selamat tinggal."

Setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat mengerikan itu, Miku melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Dia meninggalkanku seorang diri. Seolah-olah tidak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaanku setelah dia 'menusukku' dengan perkataannya.

Apa dia sudah mengacuhkanku?

Tidak mungkin,kan? Tidak mungkin dia akan mengacuhkanku begini. Bukankah dia menyukaiku? Ah, tidak. Bukankah dia mencintaiku seperti yang dikatakannya waktu itu?

'Kau memang naif, Kaito.'

Ah, benar juga. Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya? Tidak peduli seperti apa aku membantahnya, dunia tetap akan meneriakkannya kepadaku.

Aku tahu itu.

Aku adalah orang yang sangat naif. Seperti perkataanmu Miku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada yang mengalir dari sudut mataku. Aku tertawa begitu menyadari keadaanku saat ini. Aku ini menyedihkan bukan? Jadi, berbaliklah Miku. Lalu peluklah aku seperti saat-saat kau selalu berada di sampingku untuk menenangkanku dengan membawaku kedalam pelukanmu.

Tidak, saat ini, kau pasti akan meneriakkannya kembali. Aku tahu Miku, aku sudah tahu.

Aku adalah orang paling naif di dunia ini.

Aku tahu itu.

* * *

**a.n :**  
yap, chapter two's finished!  
apakah ceritanya tidak terkesan hidup? ataukah permainan emosinya terlalu garing?  
review di terima, biar aku bisa memperbaikinya untuk chapter ke depan, hehe  
next chapter, penceritaan dari sisi tokoh lain.  
siapa,ya? tebak aja, wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku tahu itu**

Luka's side

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

**Warning:** typo, tata bahasa yang buruk, cerita yang terasa hambar ketika dibaca dan cukup terbelit-belit(?).

**Special thanks: **vermiehans, ReiyKa**, **dan kalian yang sudah mau membaca cerita jelekku ini. Terima kasih ReiyKa-senpai atas bimbingannya.

* * *

Aku adalah seorang pengecut.

Aku tidak pernah berani menghadapi berbagai macam kenyataan yang terbentang di hadapanku. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, mengacuhkannya bahkan terkadang aku justru menangisinya. Tapi itu bukan tangisan karena penderitaan, justru itu adalah sebuah tangisan penyesalan.

Kalau saja aku tidak bersikap acuh tak acuh begini. Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikannya. Tidak, seandainya saja waktu itu aku segera berlari ke taman dan menemuinya, mungkin aku tidak akan merasa semenderita ini.

Setiap malam, saat dimana langit menampakkan pesonanya pada dunia, aku hanya bisa duduk di balkon sambil menatap sendu ke arah langit. Memutar setiap memori yang berbekas dalam ingatanku dengan ditemani segelas kopi berkadar kafein tinggi dan sekotak tisu.

Aku tampak sangat menyedihkan bukan?

Maka dari itulah, aku mohon. Berbaliklah ke arahku. Tataplah mataku lagi dengan bola matamu yang bagaikan manik-manik itu. Peluklah aku dengan lembut dan biarkan aku mencium lagi aroma tubuhmu yang terasa begitu dingin tapi manis. Biarkan aku merasakan setiap curahan kasih sayangmu seperti dulu lagi.

Aku merindukannya. Aku tidak berbohong, bodoh. Seandainya saja aku tidak setakut ini, aku pasti sudah mengatakannya padamu. Bahkan aku juga akan memberimu cacian, atau mungkin sebuah pelukan erat karena sudah mampu membuatku semakin tergila-gila padamu.

Ah, kalau aku melihat pada kenyataannya. Semua itu hanyalah sebatas angan saja. Aku benar bukan? Aku yang pengecut ini, hanya bisa duduk meringkuk dalam sudut-sudut hatimu.

* * *

"Luka? Kau melamun lagi,ya?"

"Ti-Tidak,kok. Aku baik-baik saja Gumi."

Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah Gumi, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau rumput, yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. Aku memasang sebuah senyuman termanis untuknya. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau berbohong lagi. Terserah kau saja,deh."

Gumi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkahku hari ini. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang tidak bisa ditipu. Dia tahu segala sesuatu yang aku rasakan. Sekalipun aku sudah mati-matian berbohong padanya, dia tetap akan mengetahuinya. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Tapi, terkadang pula aku merasa ketakutan. Mungkin saja dia mengetahui apa yang sudah aku sembunyikan selama ini. Tidak, Gumi tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang menerpa ranting pepohonan dan suara gemerisik dedaunan. Entah ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar, atmosfir di ruangan ini mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit menyesakkan. Aku bisa merasakan aura intimidasi dari arah Gumi. Mungkin dia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuanku hari ini.

Dengan langkah yang kubuat 'se-normal' mungkin, aku berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela dan menyingkap korden putih yang sedari tadi melambai-lambai di terpa angin.

Angin sore yang terasa sedikit panas berhembus ke dalam ruangan. Musim semi tahun ini memang terasa berbeda. Udara yang biasanya terasa hangat, terkadang berubah menjadi panas. Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Toh, Gumi justru terlihat sangat menikmati hembusan anginnya. Syukurlah, hal itu bisa membuat moodnya membaik.

"Hei,Gakupo! Apa kau sudah mendengar beritanya? Akan ada festival pesta lampion di sekolah kita! Bukankah itu bagus?"

Gakupo? Tidak mungkin, kan? Itu tidak mungkin dia!

Begitu aku mendengar namamu disebut, tanpa sadar aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke sana kemari. Berusaha mencari sosokmu yang berhasil membuatku jadi panik dan linglung.

Aku menemukanmu. Kau sedang berdiri di sana, di bawah pohon sakura di depan sekolah bersama teman-temanmu. Kau sedang tertawa pelan saat mendengar lelucon temanmu yang berambut merah.

Perasaan hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhku. Seolah-olah ikut memompa jantungku untuk berdebar begitu melihat sebuah kurva manis menggantung di wajahmu. Ah, sebuah senyuman yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang berdiri di sampingmu saat kau sedang tersenyum. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang membuatmu tersenyum. Aku menginginkannya, aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Ah, Luka! Hoy!"

Jangan! Jangan melihatku Gakupo! Jangan panggil namaku! Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti berlari mendekat bodoh!

"Hei, Luka! Apa kau akan datang ke festival pesta lampion itu?"

"Huh? Untuk apa aku pergi ke acara bodoh itu. Benar-benar membuang waktu saja."

Andaikan saja kau bisa mendengar suara hatiku, sejujurnya aku ingin pergi kesana.

"Hee, tapi di sana pasti menyenangkan. Apa kau akan melewatkannya begitu saja?"

Aku sungguh tidak rela untuk melewatkannya begitu saja. Sungguh!

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku berdusta lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku penasaran. Dengan siapa, kau akan datang?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaanmu. Lidahku terasa sangat kaku hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata saja. Aku ingin pergi ke festival itu. Aku benar-benar ingin kesana. Apalagi, kalau aku pergi kesana...

"Aku akan pergi dengan Kaito. Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, dasar terong."

"Hahaha. Maaf-maaf. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,ya. Sampai jumpa, Luka!"

Kau bertingkah sedikit aneh hari ini. Tampak sedikit tergesa dan panik. Apa kau merasa terluka Gakupo? Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?

Punggungmu tampak bergetar dan langkah kakimu sedikit kacau. Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggungmu itu menjauh dari pandanganku. Masih ada yang ingin kukatakan Gakupo. Jangan pergi!

"Bersamamu. Aku ingin pergi ke sana bersamamu."

Tapi terlambat. Kau sudah terlanjur menghilang dari hadapanku.

* * *

"Luka, kau baik-baik saja,kan? Kau tampak sedikit kacau hari ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kaito. Kau tenang saja."

Aku kembali memasang senyuman termanisku. Berusaha menyakinkanmu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu.

Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, katakan saja padaku."

Jemarimu membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh saat melihatmu juga tersenyum ke arahku. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang kau berikan khusus untukku.

"Maafkan aku Kaito."

Kau menggeleng perlahan. Tetap dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahmu.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Luka. Sepertinya masih ada banyak masalah di belakang kita."

Aku bisa melihat tatapanmu menjadi sendu. Sorot matamu menunjukkan betapa putus asa dan menderitanya kau saat ini. Aku paham Kaito. Karena aku, juga merasakannya.

"Luka. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kau merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukanmu. Perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan debaran jantungku yang semakin tidak karuan.

"Aku juga Kaito. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, aku membalas pelukanmu.

Sakit.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di tubuhku. Bukan, bukan tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Kenapa aku justru merasa kesakitan.

"Eh, Luka?"

Aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Dengan terburu-buru aku segera melepas pelukanku, begitu pula dengan Kaito. Pandangan kami tertuju ke arah yang sama. Ke arah dimana suara itu datang.

"Miku.. Gakupo.."

Aku bisa merasakan duniaku hancur saat itu juga.

Aku melihatmu berdiri disana. Bersama dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ku kenal, Hatsune Miku. Kalian tampak sangat serasi dengan tangan kalian yang saling bertaut.

Sebuah syal berwarna putih lembut yang dulu kuberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, melingkar dengan manis di leher gadis itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa sedekat itu? Tidak! Hentikan keakraban kalian itu!

"Ma-maafkan kami. Sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian."

Miku tampak sedikit panik. Gadis itu sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kaito, seolah-olah sedang meyakinkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Ah, i-iya. Tidak apa-apa,kok. Iya,kan. Kaito?"

Aku menyikut sedikit pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sampingku ini. Kaito tidak merespon. Tampaknya dia sangat terkejut begitu melihat Miku muncul di hadapannya.

Jangan tunjukkan rasa sakitmu Kaito. Kau membuatku jadi ingin menangis saat ini juga. Aku juga tersakiti bodoh.

"Tentu saja Miku. Kami tidak terganggu,kok."

Kaito tersenyum simpul ke arah Miku. Tidak, itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman. Kaito memang sedang tersenyum, meskipun saat ini dia tampak sedang ingin menangis. Membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Luka, Kaito."

"Permisi."

Mereka berdua segera berpamitan. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari kami, ke dua orang itu sudah berjalan pergi menjauh. Samar-samar bisa kudengar, suara debat argumen diantara mereka.

Benar-benar serasi.

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh seperti itu. Jangan!

Aku menoleh ke arah Kaito. Berusaha menebak apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kaito tampak sangat terluka. Begitu pula denganku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan.

Kami berdua terus menerus diam. Hingga festival berakhir, tidak ada seorangpun di antara kami yang angkat bicara setelah pertemuan kami dengan Miku dan Gakupo.

Aku dan Kaito, sudah terlalu hancur.

* * *

Aku sebenarnya sadar. Sangat sadar malah. Kalau tindakanku selama ini salah.

Mencintai orang lain disaat dirinya sudah terikat dengan orang yang berbeda, adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupku. Terlebih lagi, orang yang ku cintai itu adalah mantan pacarku sendiri.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan—bahkan Gumi sendiri juga pernah—bahwa mantan adalah masa lalu yang harus dilupakan. Tapi tidak bagiku, lebih baik aku mati daripada melupakan Gakupo. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup melakukannya setelah semua yang sudah dia lakukan untukku.

Aku memang mencintai Kaito. Tapi entah kenapa, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan saat aku bersama dengan Gakupo. Bukan saat bersama Kaito.

Aku tahu, ini sebuah kesalahan. Aku sudah mencoba untuk berubah, tapi itu justru membuat hatiku terasa sakit dan sesak.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan semua ini kepada Gakupo. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, betapa menyesalnya diriku saat ini, betapa menderitanya aku setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku, betapa aku menginginkannya kembali ke hadapanku.

Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut kalau aku justru akan tersakiti lebih dari ini. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Aku memang seorang pecundang. Bukan, bukan pecundang.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, aku seorang pengecut.

* * *

**a.n:**

Akhirnya, chapter 3 selesai juga. Pembuatan chapter ini sepertinya tersendat sangat lama. Iya,kan? ==)  
Maklum, kemarin-kemarin masih masa UTS, sih. hehe

Nah, mungkin hanya sedikit saja pesan dariku.  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Ah, kalau bisa usulan juga. Mungkin nanti akan dipertimbangkan.

See You Next Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku tahu itu**

Gakupo's Side

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

**Warning:** typo, tata bahasa yang buruk, cerita yang terasa hambar ketika dibaca dan cukup terbelit-belit(?).

**Special thanks: **Untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca, me-review, dan mem-favs serta follows cerita anehku ini.  
Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku sampai chapter 4 ini.

* * *

Aku adalah seorang pendusta.

Setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibirku, bukanlah kata-kata yang sesungguhnya terseru di dalam hatiku. Kau bisa menyebutku seorang pecundang, pengecut atau sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatmu puas untuk mengataiku.

Tapi, aku katakan padamu. Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut yang akan menipu ratusan—atau mungkin jutaan orang— dengan kata-kata bermakna ambigu yang dengan bangganya akan mereka lontarkan. Aku bukanlah seorang pecundang yang akan selalu berlindung di balik sekat tak terlihat yang bernama 'kasta' dalam dunia sosial manusia. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan bertindak seceroboh itu.

Dusta yang ku ucapkan selama ini, hanyalah suatu perwujudan akan ketidakpuasan, kekecewaan bahkan asa yang selalu membayangiku setiap malam. Apakah kau tahu tentang semua itu? Aku yakin kau akan menjawab tidak.

Aku tahu itu. Tepat sebelum fakta itu terkuak, aku akan menutupinya dengan sejuta dusta dari bibirku.

* * *

Aku merasa apa yang ku alami malam ini seperti sebuah mimpi. Mimpi dimana kau akan menemui seorang gadis yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di bawah pohon sakura saat sebuah festival sedang berlangsung. Benar-benar mimpi yang identik dengan cerita cinta masa anak sekolah menengah ke atas dalam sebuah light novel ataupun game.

Akan tetapi, bila mengingat bagaimana cara gadis itu menangis dengan hebatnya, membuatku harus segera mengenyahkan berbagai imajinasi aneh yang sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku. Mendekatinya hanya untuk sebuah modus? Jangan bercanda! Melihat bagaimana gadis itu tampak kesusahan menyeka air matanya saja membuat ulu hatiku terasa sakit.

Apalagi pandangan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Mereka seolah menganggap keberadaan gadis itu hina dan tidak pantas di pandang mata. Terlebih lagi komentar dari mulut busuk mereka—yang secara frontal memang di tujukan kepadanya—terasa ikut menusuk hatiku.

"Hey, kalau aku tidak salah tebak. Gadis itu baru saja patah hati,bukan? Menyedihkan sekali."

Seperti sebuah de javu, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadaku. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan, membuatku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan menimbulkan suara debaman tatkala tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja.

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arahku. Masih nampak tetesan air mata yang mengalir menuruni setiap lekuk wajahnya. Melihatnya tampak sekacau itu, entah kenapa aku merasa harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

Persetan dengan rasa sakit yang terasa sangat menyiksa ini. Melihat gadis itu tersakiti justru membuat rasa sakit itu bertambah. Dan akan terasa lebih menyakitkan lagi bila aku hanya berdiam diri saja.

Tanpa mempedulikan konsekuensi yang kuterima bila melakukan hal gila ini, aku segera merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapanku. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan padanya.

Tubuh mungilnya menegang dalam pelukanku. Mengetahu dirinya sedang di peluk oleh orang asing, gadis itu segera meronta dan mendorongku untuk menjauh. Dia bahkan sempat menginjak kakiku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, menenangkanmu dan bila perlu, aku akan menghapus jejak air mata di wajahmu.

"Tenanglah, nona kecil. Sekarang kau bisa menangis dengan tenang. Kau tidak perlu lagi merasa risau dengan pandangan mereka."

Aku berbisik lembut pada telinganya. Berusaha memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Tentu saja, dengan beberapa dusta yang terselip di dalamnya. Aku justru tidak melindunginya, aku malah membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dengan memeluknya di tengah-tengah keramaian orang.

Kau bisa menyebutku orang mesum yang sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, manusia tak tahu malu, atau mungkin hinaan yang lebih menyakitkan dari beberapa kalimat itu. Aku hanya akan merasa lebih terhina lagi bila membiarkannya menangis begitu saja.

Hanya itu saja.

Akhirnya usahaku membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu terdiam dalam pelukanku. Samar-samar bisa kurasakan bahunya bergetar hebat. Ah, sepertinya kau sedang menahan berbagai gejolak dalam hatimu gadis manis.

"Sstt, jangan menangis disini. Kau bisa jadi pusat perhatian lagi, loh. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dulu?"

Gadis itu mendorong tubuhku kebelakang dengan perlahan. Bola mata aquamarine miliknya menatap lurus ke arahku. Seolah-olah sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama dia bersamaku.

"Tapi... tapi... aku.."

Suaranya bergetar pelan. Tampak sedikit sisa kekacauan masih tertera dengan jelas dalam nada bicaranya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Perlahan aku mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan orang yang jahat."

Mata gadis itu memancarkan sebuah keraguan. Apakah aku benar-benar tampak seperti orang aneh? Oh, ayolah. Bantu aku menyelesaikan drama picisan ini.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh membunuhku,kok. Tapi aku yakin, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Karena aku bukanlah orang yang akan mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Bunuh aku sekarang nona kecil!

Bagaimana bisa aku melontarkan kalimat bermakna ambigu itu dengan lancar! Dan entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu saat itu juga. Bayangkan saja! Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan kalimat yang jelas-jelas condong ke arah sesuatu yang berbau negatif seperti itu dengan lancar!

"Baiklah."

"Eh, apa? Bisa kau ulangi nona kecil?"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Dengan ujung bajunya, dia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya. Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tersenyum ke arahku sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Membuat dadaku terasa sedikit hangat.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku nona kecil. Aku punya nama tahu. Namaku Miku Hatsune. Salam kenal tuan aneh."

Tuan aneh? Begitukah pandanganmu terhadap orang yang sudah menolongmu? Bagus sekali. Sekarang kelakuanmu tampak setara dengan anak sekolah dasar di mataku.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang punya nama. Aku Kamui Gakupo. Salam kenal, err. Hatsune-san?"

Aku melonggarkan ikatan syal di leherku—yang terasa mencekikku dalam udara yang sungguh kelewat batas ini. Benar-benar dingin. Oh,ya. Gadis ini juga hanya mengenakan mantel saja. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

"Panggil saja aku Miku. Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Gakupo?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengacak surai tealnya dengan lembut. Perasaan hangat kembali mengalir dalam dadaku. Sekarang aku merasa harus bersyukur karena bisa bertemu denganmu, nona kecil.

"Tentu saja, Miku."

Gadis itu—Miku— tersenyum dengan lebar ke arahku. Seolah-olah sedang memperlihatkan deretan giginya kepadaku. Oh, aku pikir kau sudah berhenti bertindak seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"Nah, selanjutnya. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu. Berkatmu, aku bisa berhenti menangis. Aku benar-benar cengeng,ya. Menangis di tempat seperti ini. Memalukan sekali."

Benarkah begitu? Lalu, kenapa kau justru menundukkan wajahmu seperti itu? Apakah kau ingin menangis lagi? Aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak sanggup melihat air mata mengalir di wajahmu,

"Tidak apa-apa,kok."

Aku melepaskan syal yang melingkar di leherku. Sebuah syal yang merupakan hadiah dari 'mantan' pacarku. Aku benar-benar egois, membawa benda seperti ini dalam sebuah festival. Panggil aku orang yang gagal move on.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil memaikan syalku ke leher Miku. Dengan lembut aku merapikan untaian rambutnya yang tertutupi syal. Menyibakkan beberapa rumpun rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat semburat merah tercetak di kedua pipinya.

Manis sekali.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sama sepertimu, Miku. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi,yah. Apa kata dunia bila seorang pria menangis di hadapan wanita? Harga diriku bisa hancur lebur."

Aku berdusta kembali. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah tidak mempedulikan apa itu harga diri ataupun jenis kelamin. Kalaupun bisa, aku akan menangis saat ini juga—di hadapanmu—dengan air mata yang mungkin tidak akan habis dalam waktu cepat dan harus membuatmu membeku di bawah tiupan angin malam.

"Kalau kita menangis, bukankah orang yang akan kita sayangi juga akan menangis? Aku benar,kan, Miku?"

Aku tersenyum kembali. Sebenarnya, orang yang akan menangis itu adalah aku. Tapi Miku, hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataanku. Jemari mungilnya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Mencoba memberitahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Kita berdua, sama-sama tersakiti.

* * *

Awalnya kami memang hanya ingin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi festival saja. Yah, itu tadi merupakan satu-satunya cara yang terpikir untuk menghilangkan penat. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana kecocokan antara kami berdua, membuat acara pelarian malam ini menjadi ajang berbagi cerita.

Oke, bercerita tentang hal-hal pribadi pada orang asing tidaklah salah bukan? Toh, kami juga sama-sama menyamarkan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita kami sendiri. Cukup sulit untuk menebak apakah cerita ini bualan semata atau memang curahan hati.

Tapi, aku sekarang sudah mengetahui segalanya. Tentang pemuda yang di cintai oleh Miku. Tentang pihak ketiga dalam kehidupannya. Juga tentang bayangan orang ke empat dalam hidupnya.

Seperti sebuah drama picisan, ke empat tokoh di pertemukan dalam sebuah panggung yang sama dan harus bermain peran dengan segenap jiwanya. Dan harus berusaha meruntuhkan tokoh lain untuk tetap bisa melanjutkan jalannya cerita.

Aku, si nona kecil, pemuda berambut biru ocean, dan juga seorang gadis berambut gulali di pertemukan malam itu juga. Ke empat tokoh utama dalam sebuah drama yang di pertemukan dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Miku... Gakupo.."

Aku bisa mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya. Tapi, tidak dengan Miku. Tatapan matanya tampak tertuju ke arah si pemuda berambut ocean. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. Genggaman tangannya pun mulai melemah.

Sepertinya kau akan menangis lagi, nona kecil.

Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku. Membuat tubuh Miku tersentak kaget. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan berbisik pelan kepadanya.

"Aku tahu, ayo kita pergi."

Miku mengangguk kecil tanpa setuju. Gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya sesaat ke arah si pemuda ocean itu lagi. Tampak sedang berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu. Meskipun semua itu hanya di respon dengan sebuah tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan pada si gadis.

Kau menyakitinya dasar bodoh.

"Ma-maafkan kami. Sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian."

Miku segera bertindak. Dia sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi berada disini. Aku tahu itu. Makanya, setelah kami selesai berpamitan, aku segera menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan kasar. Membuatnya memekik kesakitan untuk sesaat.

"Gakupo! Sakit!"

"Maaf-maaf. Habisnya, kau memasang tampang menyedihkan lagi,sih."

Aku melihat ke belakang melalui ekor mataku. Tampak si gadis gulali terus menatap punggung kami dari kejauhan. Seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik pun.

"Aku paham sekarang." Miku memiringkan kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakannya itu.

"Orang yang kita cintai, sudah tidak terjangkau lagi. Mereka sudah pergi di jalan yang sudah mereka pilih sendiri. Aku mengerti, Miku. Sangat mengerti."

Aku bisa merasakan aliran hangat mengalir dari sudut mataku. Membuat pupil aquamarine itu melebar tatkala melihatnya. Tangan mungilnya meraihku, berusaha memelukku sama seperti saat aku menenangkannya tadi.

Tapi aku tahu, bahunya ikut bergetar saat itu juga.

* * *

**a.n:**

Yosh! Chapter 4 selesai sudah! Maaf bila pembuatannya memakan waktu yang cukup lama.  
Akhir-akhir ini cukup sibuk sih. Hehe

Nah, mungkin chapter kali ini feelnya tidak terlalu mengena.  
Habisnya, sudut pandang dari Gakupo memang sulit kupahami,sih. Makanya, jadi acakadut begini.  
Selain itu, kayaknya chapter ini yang paling panjang deh. Banyak typonya pula. Hehe

Err, sekian cuap-cuap author aneh ini.  
Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.  
RnR please!


End file.
